Gipsy Oblivion
"This, a tribute to the two previous jaegers, is a symbol of great fortune and protection to billions." Official Description of Gipsy Oblivion Gipsy Oblivion is made from the remains of Gipsy Avenger, which was upgraded with unique weaponry. The body was made in Moyulan Shatterdome, while the weaponry was made in Shao Industries. Shao also gave Gipsy Oblivion some tech from Obsidian Fury, which gave the jaeger Clawed Fingers and the ability for the Torso to turn 360 degrees. The Fights The work of the jaeger was done in January 12th, 2044. Cadet Yan and Jasie were chosen for pilot of Gipsy. Since the Precursors opened another breach in the Pacific, they were assigned to fight Titansos, a bigger version of Titantalak in Honolulu, Hawaii. Four hours later, a video on social media went viral after Titansos sent a killer wave heading towards Honolulu. When Gipsy landed, the city was flooded. Titansos with its razor sharp claws was about to slice the Con-Pod, but with the Plasma Chainsaw it sliced off its hand with ease. Titansos was about to bite and chew it's Con-Pod off, but with help of the Gravity Sling it launched a palm tree impaling the eye. Titansos was about to retreat, but the pilots will not let it go. They punched it several times with the elbow rocket, sliced the body with clawed fingers, and killed it with the M19 Morningstar. About four days later, it fought Netheran, and since it was a major Kaiju it had to be fought with two jaegers. Gipsy was teamed up with Bravo Omega, a Mark VII jaeger. Netheran with its blazing fiery hands scratched Bravo but Bravo with its huge hands punched the kaiju leaving Kaiju Blue dripping down its face. Gipsy launched its electrified M19 Morningstar at the kaiju's face, piercing and puncturing the eyes and mouth. Netheran used its blazing tail, and pierced Bravo's torso. Gipsy, supporting the damaged jaeger, sliced the kaiju's tail and body with the Plasma Chainsaw. Bravo then punched the side of the kaiju, ripping open the stomach oozing out Kaiju Blue. The Kaiju's Backup weapon was vomiting acid similar to Otachi. With the acid landing on Bravo and the Morningstar of Gipsy, it weakened Bravo and the Morningstar was broken. Gipsy used its elbow rocket to punch the kaiju in the face, and it succeeded by ripping off the jaw killing it. When the two jaegers were towed towards Moyulan Shatterdome, Bravo was repaired and the Morningstar was fixed. Since more kaijus were coming out of the new breach, AIs were forced to take over many jaegers to fight. Many manned jaegers were assigned to go to the Anteverse, the home of Precursors. Gipsy Oblivion and forty-nine other jaegers were exploring the area. The two pilots looked around, seeing nothing but a deserted wasteland from the previous bomb. A few hours later, a scientist working in the Moyulan Shatterdome discovered the new portal created tunnels to other worlds. One portal was a white vortex, which was extremely bright. Since you didn't need a kaiju piece or to travel underwater it was easy to get in. The two pilots prepared to go to the other world. They jumped into extreme craziness. The holograms were malfunctioning, everything was shaking, and the lights were flickering rapidy. Everything became calm when they were deeper into the vortex. When they arrived, it looked like an icy wasteland. Since it was new they wanted to explore more. They went into a giant hole, and they landed in a giant ice cave with kaiju blue in these weird containers. They punched the ground, to see many kaiju organs and body parts. Crept out, they went out of the ice caves but accidentally fell into a lake of thick water. They couldn't get out since it was sticky. They panicked and freaked out, and the more panicked they were the faster they sunk. They needed immediate assistance. After a few minutes of sinking, the clear goo was up to Gipsy's chest. When the three jaegers arrived, they all heard a deep roar from below the lake. The jaegers tried pulling Gipsy, then they finally got out. The jaegers ran for their life, and jumped through the portal. Little did they know, they left a trail of warmth leading and attracting multiple kaiju. Multiple Kaiju Incident A kaiju named Shadatori made landfall on Shanghai, China. The drones failed to stop it since it was too powerful. Gipsy, Onyx Stalker, and Cold Freak were assigned to fight it. Shadatori had multiple tails, with razor sharp teeth capable of penetrating the jaegers. Onyx jumped on the kaiju, and sliced the abdomen. Cold with its Freezer Cannons, froze one tail of the kaiju to only be launched into a skyscraper by the other tail. Gipsy launched the M19 Morningstar against the head, which was the weakest part. Breaking its neck, the kaiju was unable to move and was paralyzed. Gipsy and Onyx sliced the body up. The pilots of Cold Freak were severely injured, so the jaeger had to be carried away. A Mega-Kaiju appeared on the coast of Sydney, Australia. It was two times the size of the previous Mega-Kaiju that attacked Megatokyo. Due to the size, eight jaegers and two AIs were forced to fight the Mega-Kaiju. Vulcan Paragon, and Toreader Titanic (Both AI) were to attack as backup. Hyena Pinnacle with the Hallucinator M12 (An Illusion that makes the Kaiju Hallucinate) ''distracted the kaiju, making it think there were other jaegers. Since the kaiju was extremely intelligent, it didn't fall for the trick and instead punched and threw Hyena Pinnacle. Cardinal Menace used the Arm Slicer to stab and cut the kaiju's body. Cardinal deployed its swords and sliced the neck, but accidentally tripped. About to get up, the kaiju stomped on it. Tacit Giant and Torero Werewolf distracted the kaiju making it run after them. The kaiju furiously roared and punched the ground sending shockwaves to the two jaegers. Torero flew into the sky and landed on the Sydney Opera House. Tacit recovered and rushed towards the kaiju, and used the Electric Magma ''(Cannons that shoot Electrified Magma) ''against the kaiju burning it's skin and engulfing it in flames. Gipsy was about to punch the kaiju, but since it wasn't feeling the effects yet it launched Gipsy and whipped it back and forth onto a structure. When it started feeling the effects, Gipsy recovered and started punching the kaiju with Phoenix Paladin. What was left was ash, kaiju bones and kaiju blue. Flying kaiju's similar to Otachi started appearing. Out of the Pacific Rim, a flying kaiju appeared over London, United Kingdom. The Royal Family was evacuated as four kaijus arrived at the city. Gipsy was sent to London with seven other jaegers while many others were to attack other kaijus. A rogue kaiju was detected somewhere near London. It was then confirmed to be piloted by three Kaiju Worshippers, helping them. Mad Titan and Arcadia Helicacal were commanded to fight the jaeger. This left only five left to fight the kaiju. When the rogue jaeger arrived, it launched missiles towards Mad. Recovering, Arcadia deployed the Plasma Knifes and sliced the Jaeger's Power Core. Mad then surprise attacked the jaeger, only to be punched scratched. Mad finally did damage to the jaeger. It shot the jaeger ripping its arm off. Disarming the jaeger, it Powered Down. A flying kaiju grabbed Gipsy and carried it. It dragged it across the London Bridge, and dropped it. Gipsy with the Plasma Cannons shot the kaiju. The kaiju screeched, and picked Gipsy up again this time dropping it on the Big Ben. Knave Echo supported Gipsy Oblivion by shooting it. Dropping Gipsy, the jaeger launched the extended M19 Morningstar ripping the kaiju apart. Another kaiju angered by the death of the other kaiju scratched and destroyed Knave Echo. The kaiju carried it, and launched it towards a busy Romeo Watcher breaking the hemispheres. Since the Con-Pod was falling apart, it fell off leaving a dead jaeger on the ground. Gipsy sliced the kaiju's wing with the Plasma Chainsaw. Gipsy was left to kill the other two kaiju. Gipsy ran towards the giant flying kaiju, grabbed onto its leg, and sliced the wing. While falling, it landed onto the other kaiju. Gipsy cut its head off. ''The Final Fight Gipsy was stationed in the ruined Santa Monica with Saber Horizon. They were both to fight an underwater kaiju. Saber and Gipsy jumped in the ocean. When decending into the ocean, they didn't see anything but sensors picked up warmth. Saber scanned the area, with a giant figure resembling Onibaba. With glowing lights, it revealed a bigger version of Onibaba. Saber deployed its Ionic Blade, and sliced the kaiju before getting crunched. Gipsy deployed the M19 Morningstar, but the kaiju deflected it and ripped of the Con-Pod. Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers